


BREATHING

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: This was written forMurphamy Week, prompt "breathing". However,  it could probably apply to almost any pairing.





	BREATHING

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Murphamy Week](http://murphamy-week.tumblr.com/), prompt "breathing". However, it could probably apply to almost any pairing.

Breathing is easier when he is standing beside me.

Fighting is better when he is at my back 

Loving is greater when his arms are around me.


End file.
